


Chained By An Angel

by Kojilover12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojilover12/pseuds/Kojilover12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything Fairy Tail except my characters Aurora and Dimitri. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I wanna thank Rhov for inspiring me to write my own Fairy Tail fanfic. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Fairy Tail except my characters Aurora and Dimitri. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I wanna thank Rhov for inspiring me to write my own Fairy Tail fanfic. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all enjoy this!

Natsu barged into Lucy's house shouting at the top of his lungs "Oi Lucy! Where are you?" The pink haired mage looked around the Spirit Steller's house and couldn't find her. He folded his arms across his chest and ponders where she might of went. He had an idea and went over to the fire escape that lead to a backyard, when he glanced out he saw his nakama with her legs crossed over one another, her hands resting on her knees, and her eyes closed. He thought it was a weird position for her to fall asleep in and was about to call out to her when he heard another voice.

"Lucy-sama you need to focus more on the energy around you, you need to feel it like its apart of you." The shadow was standing next to her but not invading her personal space as well. He knew only one person who called Lucy that as it was Capricorn.

"Don't you think I am, but your making it sound like its way easier than it is." Her brows buried together and frustration came into her tone. Natsu didn't really understood why she was doing all this training when her second origin was already unlocked thanks to Ultear. Capricorn's voice snapped Natsu out of his daydream as he didn't realize he was looking at Lucy for sometime now.

"Lucy-sama I think its time that we took a break, we've been at this since dawn and its nearly 10 am. Rest for a while so you can gain back your strength and we will continue when you are ready."

"I think I'm getting better at it though." She was smiling through her light panting at her tutor.

"Yes you have improved, but you do not wanna overexert yourself now. Like I said rest up and call meh when you are well rested." With that said Capricorn vanished into a soft golden light and went back into the Spirit World. Lucy stood up brushing the grass and dirt from her shorts. She gazed up at the sky, it was a clear day with not a single cloud to be seen, she smiled mostly to herself before heading inside.

When she got inside she saw Natsu and Happy sitting in the living room and of course her natural reflexes came out and she kicked Natsu right in the chest up against the wall "Trespassers!"

"Lucy did you forget what we are going to do today?" The small blue exceed looked to Lucy who was giving Natsu a lecture in breaking into someone's home.

"Yeah Lucy did you forget?" Natsu smiled at her even though she was giving him a lecture.

She blinked at him until she realized and went into a full panic mode."My rent money!" She raced into what was her bedroom which was just off of the living room, getting dressed faster than Gray taking off his clothes. She came running out of her room while grabbing her Spirit Key's "I can't believe I forgot we had a mission today!" Once they left Strawberry Street the trio headed towards the train station where they were gonna meet Gray and Erza. Once Natsu saw the train he began to vomit. "Geez we didn't even board the train and your already vomiting your guts out."

Lucy sighed as she sat on the bench while she waited for the other two from Team Natsu. Normally Wendy would of came with them but apparently according to Carla she came down with a bad fever. She hoped that the small Dragon Slayer would get well fast. The air got a bit cooler as they knew who it was. "Stupid flame-brain is already getting sick."

Natsu spoke between puking "Shut up you perverted ice stripper."

"Its not my fault you can't control your motion sickness, maybe you should go home." Before Lucy could say anything the two where already locking horns and started their usual verbal fights. She sighed hoping that Erza would hurry up and get here. In the midst of their argument the familiar sound of clanking armour could be heard. Before Erza saw that they were fighting, Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other shoulders pretending to be the best of friends.

"Ready for that big mission their buddy!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu spoke in Happy's voice. It always surprised Lucy how quickly things can change between the two when Erza shows up.

Erza smiled at the two getting along, then glancing at Lucy and Happy "Lets get going." During their trip Erza had to punch Natsu in the stomach just to make him pass out since a lot of people where complaining about him throwing up constantly. It was weird not having Wendy around to use her healing magic on him, but since she was sick they had no choice but to resort to brute force with him. "Hey Erza how much longer are we until we reach out destination?" The blonde mage looked to the scarlet haired knight.

"About a couple more hours." With that answer Lucy looked out the train window and looked at the changing scenery go by.

A few hours later Gray put his hand on the passed out Spirit summoner and gently shook her, "Hey Lucy its time to wake up."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she saw Gray's dark blue eyes. It took her a moment to get her bearings before she asked "Are we already at our destination?"

"Yes you passed out for a the rest of the trip, are you sure your ok?" The Ice-Make mage looked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled up at him and saw that his hand was extended out towards her. She placed her hand inside of his as he helped her up.

"If Natsu is bothering you, just let me know and I'll deal with him ok?" The sudden jester from Gray made her speechless so all she could do was nod. So he thinks me sleeping on the train is from Natsu bothering me? But that's not the case, its the constant training with Capricorn, she didn't bother telling Gray that cause he would even tell her spirits to give her a break. "Lately you've been looking a bit pale, are you really sure your ok Lucy?"

"Yes Gray I'm fine!" She didn't mean to shout her words at him, its just she felt fusterated and exhausted all at the same time. With a nod Gray took one last look at her before leaving the train, when Lucy took a step forward it felt like the whole place was gonna be swept out from under her feet so she grabbed onto the seat to steady herself. She waited for everything to calm down before exiting the train. The team was over in a corner talking about battle strategy which was most likely gonna wreck a town or two.

She saw fire coming out of the Dragon Slayers mouth "Alright! I'm all fired up!" With that Natsu ran out of train station with Happy calling after him an "Aye!" The three other mages just shook their head as they began their pursuit to catch up to Natsu. Gray glanced back at Lucy and saw her face was still pale, he was gonna mention something to Erza but knew that Lucy wouldn't go home without a fight so he didn't bother telling anyone.

Once they caught up to Natsu which was on the outskirts of the town. Erza was scanning everything to make sure no traps where place so they didn't get caught. She could also hear Natsu and Gray argue over how many enemies they can take out than the other one. She chuckled to herself, before she could ask if they could take a quick break since they had been walking for quiet sometime, a large hand went over her mouth. She tried to make a sound but the hand was pressed tightly up against her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys its the heiress to the Heartfilia. I wonder if she has lots of money on her." The captor looked at Lucy. The guys around her captor all nod and talked among themselves. The whole gang turned to see Lucy captured. Gray was already in his ready stance with left fist against his right palm and ice coming off, Erza already changed into her Heaven Wheels Armor and Nastu's skin has his flames dancing off his skin.

"You better let her go" Natsu let out a growl from his chest.

The guy laughed at him "And what if I don't wanna let her go?" He smiled as he knew her friend's won't attack him directly without hurting her. Before they could come up with a good battle strategy Lucy stomped on his foot, which loosened his grip on her. She barely got about a good couple feet in between her and her captor, he back handed her really hard. Not realizing that she stumbled over to the edge of the hill, she fell down and rolled really fast. She felt her head smack against something hard and felt something warm coming from her head. The last thing she heard before passing out was her name being called.

Natsu saw Lucy laying at the bottom on the hill laying motionless, he glanced at the person who attacked Lucy. His sage green eyes were now full of anger. He ran at them giving them a punch right in the face which made them fly backwards a bit, but he continued to go after them. Gray on the other hand went down the hill to make sure Lucy was ok but when he got there, there was two new people that he never seen before.

He eyed them "Who are you guys? And what are you doing to Lucy?" A girl that was about the same height as Lucy but had golden honey hair and golden brown eyes looked up at him. Her hands where on Lucy's head, in the same way as Wendy did with Natsu when doing Troia. "I'm gonna ask again who are you and what are you doing with Lucy?"

"Il mio piccolo angelo principessa you shouldn't be using your gifts while your still weak." Another person joined the girl but this one was a guy and he looked like he was about the same height as Gildarts. He had dark golden eyes but his hair was just shades lighter.

"But Dimitri if I didn't she would of died." The girl pouted at him like he told her she was doing something bad.

"Aurora you know you can't." He looked up at the raven haired boy "Don't worry the girl is fine, she saved her life." Dimitri looked back down at her "Come Aurora we must be going."

Gray looked at them "Th-Thank you, what guild are you guys from, so we can thank your Master."

"What is a guild?" The guy named Dimitri answered. "We don't know what a guild is, we have always been on own." With that both the male and female left Gray with the unconscious Lucy. Gray sat by Lucy and waited for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any lyric's that are mentioned in here. They belong to Lantis and the Love Live Series. The lyric's I used are from the song Spica Terrible which is sung by Uchida Aya and composed by Fujiuse Miki. This Chapter ended earlier than I had expected. Please enjoy!

“Lucy! Lucy! Please open your eyes.” She could hear someone’s voice, but who was it. She also heard many other voices calling her name. Lucy didn’t wanna wake up from her dream, in the dream she felt like she was in the arms of an angel. Did she truly die? “Lucy please don’t leave me, don’t leave us. I’m begging you please open your eyes!” Lucy slowly opened her eyes and at first she thought she saw a female with honey golden hair, but as the light dimmed she saw Loki leaning over her. “You awake!” He scooped her up and hugged her close.

“Where am I?” She blinked a couple of time. Then she noticed Natsu, Gray and Erza standing behind Loki.

“You’re at a hospital in Clover. You were out for a couple days now.” He put her back onto the bed and smiled at her.

“A couple of days, but what about the mission?” She figured they would be done and back in the same day.

“Don’t worry it’s still on, we just didn’t wanna do it without you Lucy.” Natsu had on this huge grin that he always wore. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“But my question is, who were those people that saved Lucy? Especially that girl I haven’t seen anyone with healing magic besides Wendy.” Erza walked around. They all pondered the same thing. When Lucy fell all she barely saw was a girl leaning over her but she didn’t see a guy. “But whoever they are I’m grateful that they saved Lucy that’s for sure.”

“We should go find them and thank them.” Lucy sat up in the bed and looked at her friends. “I mean it’s the right thing to do.” She glanced at Natsu. “Do you know where they are?” She knew he had the best nose for this job since he can track scents very well.

The Dragon-Slayer shook his head, “Sorry Lucy but I didn’t catch their scent fast enough so I don’t know where they are right now.” The pink haired boy looked down in defeat.

 

While walking around Magnolia, Aurora and Dimitri were looking around the busy city. Dimitri kept glancing at his companion. He knew what the toll was on reviving that girl, he could see it in Aurora’s face. “Aurora you should really rest. You know doing that kind of thing puts stress on your body. You know that since you brought her back, she is linked to you right?”

They female nodded, it was always like that when she brought someone back from the brink of death. She and the person were connected though she couldn’t tell when the person was in any anger but the other person could tell when she was. There have been two people that she had brought back Dimitri and that blond mage. “I know that Dimitri but she looked like someone’s friend and I didn’t want them to be sad.” She looked at the ground. “I know I should go and see her but…” Her voice trailed off.

Dimitri knew what she was getting at because he could tell even without this bond, she felt guilty for Dimitri having this life. “It’s ok.” He put his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. “Now let’s go find us an Inn before night falls.” Nodding to his suggestion they found a nearby hotel and checked in for the night.

Once they did that, they decided to check out the city and agreed to meet back at the hotel just before sundown. Aurora found a small a small park and sat down, she had forgotten how beautiful nature could be. While watching the animals and people the female starting to hum softly.

In the mean time Darius began to look for clothing and food stores so they could stalk up on supplies before heading back out the next day. He was really worried for Aurora since she had used her abilities on someone who was close to death. The male felt bad for the blonde female since she wouldn’t understand what will be happening to her when she feels Aurora in trouble. Once he grabbed the necessary supplies they needed, he headed back to the hotel. Noticing that it was starting to get dark out Darius headed back quickly.

When he arrived at the room he saw that Aurora wasn’t there. Sighing he placed down the stuff and headed back out to look for her. He knew she wouldn’t keep her promise but still, they both know how dangerous it is at night, especially for her since her powers are unique. If people found out about her powers, they could keep her or sell her off.

“Aurora! Where are you?” Darius called out as he searched the town. After what seemed like hours of looking, he couldn’t find her. Getting a little frustrated with himself and her, he tried to think of where she could be. Deciding to take another look he wondered into a section of the town he never explored and stumbled upon a small park.

There sitting on the bench was a familiar figure he knew too well. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, Darius began to walk over to her but stopped when he heard Aurora sing. Sometimes she would sing sad song and other days its happy songs. But right now he didn’t know how to take this song.

“My present... future... are within you. My wishes burst out of me. I can't say them, but because they won't disappear. They knock on my door. I want to open it... but... I'm scared, it’s scary opening it. So as to not awaken from the dream I have yet to see, I'm frightened. the terribleness of that star.” As Aurora finished the song she looked up at the night sky, which only then she remembered that she was late. “Oh no Darius is gonna kill me.” She jumped up from her spot and quickly turned around and ran into him.

Stumbling back a little she bowed. “I’m so sorry sir please forgive me.”

A low chuckle came from Darius as he looked at her. “Its alright Aurora, I just got a little worried since you didn’t show up but I should have known that you would of came to the park for a while.” He smiled at her as she looked up with her cheek suddenly going red.

“S-Sorry I know I promised you and I lost track of time.” She looked away as she couldn’t even look at him. “L-Lets head back ok?”

“That’s why I came to get you silly.” Darius gently lead her back to the hotel. “Is that a new song your singing?”

“No its not, its something I sang when I was younger but I couldn’t remember the song until I saw the stars tonight. Strange huh?”

“Not at all.” Once they got inside both had a shower before changing into some pajama’s. Aurora began to cook something small and light for them since she was still feeling a little weak from a few days ago. When they ate and cleaned up they said their good nights and fell asleep.


End file.
